


Fallen

by mjspickett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Bewitched - Freeform, Crime story - Freeform, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Fallen, Fantasy, Hunter's Moon, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, NSFW, Novel, Oracle - Freeform, Police, Reincarnation, Romance, Series, Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Threesome, Unspoken Oaths, Urban, Werewolves, faery, m/f/m, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjspickett/pseuds/mjspickett
Summary: “It was the terribly realistic evil that was portrayed in here that really held my attention and kept me turning the pages.”“If you’re a fan of Laurell k. Hamilton, you’re going to love this book.”-	PNR BlogBeing one of Ravenwood's Crime Scene Investigators is hard enough, especially when you're in the Paranormal Investigation Division, but it's even harder when an investigation comes knocking at your door.Selena Hawke loves being a cop.She's one of the first faeries to officially become a police officer but when a strange spread of murders suddenly plague the city she must use every ounce of her skill and power to find and defeat them. And as if that wasn't hard enough, her young lover has decided to release Cleotro, a faery turned familiar and criminal to faery kind.Now she has to stop these murders before Ravenwood is plunged back into the dark ages, and keep herself from falling into Cleotro's dark sexual desires.A novel by MJ Spickett





	

I sat huddled on my haunches before the large fireplace, the roaring fire within it and tugged the heavy wool blanket tighter around my naked body. My damp hair still dripped red from the blood I was unable to wash out of it, no matter how much I scrubbed. The battle exhausted me and the harsh cold winter air blew through the broken window to chill my wet body to the core. I shivered. This was not where I wanted to spend the night, but until my clothes dried, I had no other option. At least they had comfortable beds and warm blankets. 

“You’re shivering.” 

I looked up, thankful to see Cleotro’s large form enter the small room with a stack of logs cradled in his arms. He was a mix of ebony and silver, his armor the only color on him. He knelt next to me and stoked the fire. I hugged the blanket a little tighter and huddled under it. “It’s cold in here. Did you bury all the bodies?” 

“Yes,” he answered, his voice flat and emotionless. “Did you find out what they wanted with the family?” 

I shook my head. “They ran when we took on the soldiers.” 

“They abandoned their home?” 

I nodded and shrugged. Since Germany invaded it three years ago, houses stood deserted like this throughout most of Eastern France. The faeries were not supposed to interfere with human affairs, but I couldn’t help it, not when they raped and tortured an innocent. I could still see the girl’s terrified eyes as I tore the soldier off her and crushed his skull. In that moment, she was more terrified of me than what the man intended to do to her. Her parents grabbed her and that was the last I saw of them. They abandoned their home. For the night, it would serve as ours. Cleotro stripped out of his armor and dumped it next to mine. “Oh well. Is there any warm water?” I shook my head. “You bathed in ice cold water? Serenity, I know you’re upset but that’s no reason to punish yourself.” He knelt next to me, took my chin in his forefinger and thumb, and gently raised my face until we looked into each other’s eyes. 

“It’s not your fault. Had you not intervened when you did that girl would have died.” I said nothing and leaned my head against his broad shoulder. 

His ebony body glistened in the flicker of the flames. How he could sit there, naked and without a blanket was beyond me. He must be cold, yet he said nothing. Tilting my chin a little higher, he brushed his lips over mine in a brief, tantalizing kiss. I opened my mouth to him, seeking warmth and comfort from his touch. The blanket fell from my shoulders as his fingers deftly caressed my skin. He lowered me to the floor and laid me over the crumbled blanket. “Maybe I can warm your chilled skin,” he purred. His hand moved along my thigh to my flat belly as his long black hair fell over us like a silken sheet to mix with my sidhe red hair on the floor. 

“Perhaps.” I grinned, biting my lower lip as his hand slid up to my breasts. He kissed my throat and I arched my back beneath him. Our lovemaking slow, sensual and unimaginably good, my body soon warmed up. The cold no longer bothered me. I lay in his arms afterward, exhausted and happily sleepy. He stroked my hair as I snuggled against him and drifted to sleep. 

“I love you,” he whispered against my hair. “I will always love you, no matter what happens.” 

“I love you, too,” I returned, my mind muddy with sleep. Snuggled in his warm embrace, I slept happy and content, his warm body curled around me. His warmth kept the chill at bay until morning. 

When I awoke, the room was cool and I was alone. For a moment, I huddled under the blanket and listened to the sounds of the house. The fire crackled merrily and warmed one side of my body while the wind howled on my other side. But no sound of Cleo. Poking my head out from under the covers, I looked around. Fresh wood filled the fireplace. Cleo must have stoked it only a half hour ago, if that. Where was he? His armor was gone. This wasn’t the first time I awoke alone, but it was certainly annoying. “Cleotro?” I called as I got up and hugged the blanket to me. “Cleo?” The house was empty. Cleotro was gone. I sighed. Perhaps he is out gathering wood. Somehow, I doubted that, he disappeared a lot on me lately and wouldn’t reappear for many hours. I didn’t like this, not for a moment. Dressing quickly, I sheathed my sword and started looking for him with my senses. No one knew him like I did. He’d been my partner for countless centuries and I knew his aura well. It was as familiar as my own. I stretched my senses and detected him only a mile from the house. What is he doing all the way out there? I hope he is getting food. The house was pretty much empty of anything but stale bread. I ate a loaf as I began my search for Cleotro. Not far from the house was a small villa. 

Keeping to the shadows, out of sight of everyone, I followed his aura to a small building in the center of town. I should have used glammer to make myself look like one of the town’s women, but I felt annoyed by Cleotro’s disappearance and in no mood to play games. As the building came into sight, I saw that German soldiers guarded the front entrance. Keeping to the shadows, I slipped into a tiny alley at the side of the building. I kept my metaphysical shields high as an uneasy feeling filled me. Why was Cleotro here? Did the Germans capture him? It seemed unlikely. Cleotro was one of the most powerful faeries I know. No way could a human capture him. I shuddered at a sudden thought. With their new weapons, if it were pure, their iron could have injured and poisoned him. Oh Goddess, what if he’s dying? 

Gazing up to a third story window, I found him. He was up there. Summoning my dragonfly wings, I hovered up to the window and glanced inside. A thick layer of grime covered the glass but I could make out Cleo’s large form among the much shorter humans. I could hear them talking and I closed my eyes to concentrate. My faery hearing allowed me to pick up their words, but something still muffled what they said, a spell of some sort. That surprised me. I knew the Nazis were a cult led by Hitler. Most of the soldiers had no magick, but those of his inner circle were powerful. I didn’t want to think what the Nazi could do with someone as powerful as Cleotro. I had to get him out of there. The officer grumbled something under his breath about having finished the modifications to the bullets and they now contained large amounts of pure iron—coated with a thin layer of lead. Tucking my wings close to my body, I crashed through the window, rolled across the hardwood floor came to my feet, enchanted broadsword in hand, and threw two spell balls at once before anyone could react. The soldiers yelled in panic as they trained their rifles at me. I spun and slashed through two of them before they could fire. 

“Stop!” Cleo’s deep voice commanded. The soldiers froze, unsure what to do. They looked to their leader—a thin older man who was obviously in command—then to Cleotro and back to me. The officer made a gesture and the soldiers lowered their weapons. I kept my sword raised, ready for battle until Cleotro’s hands took my elbows and gently made me lower it. “Calm down, Serenity,” he whispered in my ear. “I’m here of my own free will.” 

“What?” I turned on him, angry and confused. “You came here? Why?” 

“You know this woman?” the officer questioned as he eyed my attire, as if he had never seen a female faery warrior. Then again, he probably hadn’t. 

“She’s my partner,” Cleotro answered. “May we have some privacy, please?” 

The officer grumbled then left with his entourage, obviously frightened of Cleotro and the blood that clung to his armor, but I wasn’t. I shoved the dark fey back in anger. A sense of betrayal filled me. What is he doing here with these humans after all they’ve done? 

“Iron? Pure iron? What the hell are you thinking?” I yelled and shoved him harder this time. “Last night we kill a whole battalion of them and now you’re here conspiring with them? Have you lost your mind?” He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. 

“Listen to me, Serenity. These weapons are fascinating. They can help us against the Seelie Court.” “No!” He grabbed my arm as I turned away. “Don’t be stupid, Serenity. These guns mean power. We can take on the Queen of Air and Darkness herself and rule the Unseelie Court together. No amount of magick can stop us. Think! We can stop the Seelies. No more war, no more chaos. We’d be free.” 

“That’s treason!” I uttered in shock. He never talked like this before. I shook my head. “Cleo, don’t do this. Don’t make me arrest you.” 

What he did took me completely by surprise. He backhanded me so hard I hit the wall then fell to the ground in shock. My vision swam and for a moment, I thought I might pass out. I pushed myself to my knees and held my bruised cheek, too surprised to do anything but stare at him. Cleotro never hit me. He knelt before me, his teal eyes large and worried as he regarded my bruised cheek and cut lip. “I’m sorry, my love.”. He reached out to touch me, but I pushed my back against the wall to evade him. 

“Traitor!” I snapped and swatted his hand away as I reached for my dagger. 

His eyes narrowed. He caught my wrist and twisted it until I screamed in agony. “I can’t let you interfere,” he growled as he wrapped his free hand around my throat and lifted me off my feet. “Maybe you’ll see things better after a nap.” 

I struggled and kicked as he slowly began to crush my windpipe. Very little killed the fey, so I would heal although it hurt like hell. He was too powerful for me to break his hold so I resorted to magick. My body tingled with power until my flesh felt on fire. It raced up my arms and into Cleo. 

Trying to battle it with his own power, he dropped me and fell back when it consumed him in utter agony. Laying on the floor, relearning how to breathe for a moment as I summoned my power, I knew I had to stop him. My wrist was broken. I couldn’t use my sword, so I grabbed my dagger in my left hand and limped toward Cleotro’s fallen body. “I arrest you in the name of the Queen of Air and Darkness,” I proclaimed. A fire spell blazed around the length of my dagger, directed right at his heart. He glared at me in defiance. 

The binding spell was on my lips when the door burst open. Soldiers rushed in, weapons trained on me as they fired. I threw the dagger at the closest one and it sliced through him as if he were putty. As he fell, another took his place. I cursed and ducked from the barrage of bullets. Great, Cleo had to tell them about the effects of pure iron on faeries. As the bullets cut through the air, just missing me, I could smell the deadly substance mixed into the lead. Rolling behind the desk, I found a small stash of pistols. I’d never used one before but after fighting soldiers for the last year, I was pretty sure how they worked. Grabbing the first one I saw, I returned fire. Surprised by its lightness and accuracy, I found I could use it along with my magick and soon had dispatched the soldiers and secured the room. The soldiers’ bodies littered the floor. When I stood, my legs felt wobbly and weak, and I was unsure of my footing. Although it was not as nice as my crossbow, I clung to the pistol as if it were some sort of lifeline. Silver blood seeped from my shoulder where a stray bullet grazed me. Already, I felt sick from the shard of iron that pierced my flesh. Before I got more than a few feet, a spell ball slammed me into the wall, causing me to cry out as it tore into my shoulder. 

Cleotro stood over me, his eyes bright with anger. “It didn’t need to come to this, Serenity. We could’ve ruled together. You could’ve been my queen.” 

My fingers tightened around the pistol at my side. “What can I say, Cleo? I’m not queen material.” I rolled out of the way, as his enchanted sword came down toward me. It cut deeply into the wall mere inches from my head. Twisting around, I fired the last two rounds in the pistol as I moved, hitting him in the knee and upper chest. He fell in a cry of agony as the iron burned him from the inside out. Dropping the gun in sudden horror, I hobbled to his fallen form. What had I done? Tears streamed down my cheeks as I cast the binding spell over him. “Tau danar ver kqa,” I whispered. “You are under arrest in the name of the Queen of Air and Darkness, Cleotro.” He glared at me but said nothing as I opened a portal to Daan’tema and the punishment that awaited him for his treachery.

*************************

If you enjoyed this and would like to learn more or purchase the novel please visit me at [www.mjspickett.com ](http://www.mjspickett.com)  
Fallen in the copyright of M.J. Spickett 2007 & 2016


End file.
